There are many type applicators currently available for application of herbicides and insecticides. These include power sprayers, hand sprayers and various hand held applicators for wiping on herbicides. Generally the home gardener or homemaker will have a hand powered sprayer for insecticide application. These sprayers generally must be used with great care if used to apply a potent herbicide around or close to trees or desirable shrubs. We find a need to inexpensively and safely eradicate weeds close to trees and which grow through and above low growing shrubs such as creeping junipers. The objective of this invention is to fill the need for a low cost specific area herbicide applicator by using a throw-a-way type retrofit unit to be removably fitted over the spray nozzle on the normal type small pump up sprayer.
The unit comprises a small pouch, lined or loosely filled with an absorber type material such as a synthetic sponge, that will slip over a normal spray nozzle and over a sealing member fitted around the spray pipe below the nozzle to allow fastening the pouch in a water tight manner to the spray pipe. The user may then release the spray solution a small amount at a time until the pouch is saturated or starts to drip. By mixing an herbicide such as RoundUp.TM. to about twenty times the recommended concentration we found that wiping as little as one drop on a weed or clump of grass is sufficient to eradicate the weed or grass. Of course desired vegetation can just as easily be killed or harmed.